In the past, machines have been devised for switching opposed magnet polarities to cause reciprocal motion in a magnet placed therebetween. However, providing a motive force to such machines can result in an unwieldy arrangement. Additionally, harnessing the reciprocal motion generated by the machine to perform some other type of work can be challenging.